


Prayers for a Goddess

by nikonic



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Mild Language, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikonic/pseuds/nikonic
Summary: A prayer from Kady leads to an entertaining afternoon for battle magician and goddess alike.





	Prayers for a Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill. I own nothing. Just playing with the characters for fun. 
> 
> Also, a tumblr user (high-Queen-hedge-witch) noted a lack of Wickoff smut, and since I’m quarantined to my bed thanks to the flu (and slightly delirious on meds), I wrote this piece of absolute fluff and smut. 
> 
> As always, comments, reviews, and all other shenanigans are welcomed and encouraged. Let me know what you think!

“So let me get this straight,” Kady snarks, toweling off her long, dark ringlets. “You hear prayers now because you’re a goddess. And you heard my horniness as a prayer, so now you’re here to help? Am I getting that right?” The battle magician, clad only in a towel, seems wholly amused by this turn of events. “My sexual activity comes across as a prayer to the goddesses of the world. Really?”

“Well maybe not all of them,” Julia counters sheepishly while doing her damndest to look Kady in the face and not get distracted by her expanses of bare skin. “There are certain people I tend to hear louder than the rest regardless of proximity. I mean basically it’s you and Q that I hear all the time, that I can focus into, but I’ve spent a lifetime learning to ignore Q unless he’s about to go off his rocker. Plus this particular prayer of yours seemed fun.”

Kady can’t help but laugh, ignoring the emotions blooming in her chest at Julia’s admission. Tossing her hair towel to the ground, she tousles her locks, urging it to part the way she wants; long ago learning that to attempt to style it dry was something akin to wrestling a sea monster. “So what? Now you fix my sexual urges with some of your magic,” Kady teases, perching on the edge of the bed expectantly. “Because if fixing it isn’t what you magically popped in here to do, I’ll show you the door because my hand and I have a standing date I can’t miss.”

Julia chuckles, dropping to sit next to her girlfriend on the bed. She still sometimes wonders how they manage to work it out with all the demons, trauma, and history between them. “You know I was actually thinking more of a magic-free fix. Something a little more hands on,” Julia insinuates, waggling her eyebrows in a way that makes Kady roll her eyes happily. “I mean, if that’s something you’d enjoy. Otherwise I’m happy to leave you to your previously scheduled post shower activity.” 

“For the love of God, just kiss me and stop talking,” Kady demands. She lets herself be pulled into Julia’s embrace, once again trying to ignore the deep feelings of love that resurface more than she’d like to admit. Happy to oblige, as that was the whole point of becoming a human Jack-in-the-box in Kady’s room, Julia leans into the contact, her fingers twisting through Kady’s hair and relishing in the familiar feeling across her skin. It’s Kady’s tongue across Julia’s lips that confirms the mutual consent, prompting Julia to draw her free hand up the inside of Kady’s thigh to play at the tattered hem of the towel. A bit too slow for Kady’s liking, she shifts slightly to remove the towel completely. Julia giggles at the urgency of the action. “What,” Kady counters. “You said it yourself. My horniness came across like a prayer, so it doesn’t quite seem like the time for slow and steady, though I wouldn’t be opposed to you evening the playing field here.”

Stepping away from the foot of the bed, Julia shrugs off her jacket purposefully, then her long sleeve shirt. Her eye contact with Kady never wavers, and the battle magician eagerly soaks in the show. Down to her bra and panties, Julia stops to saunter over and kiss Kady fully, her palms cradling Kady’s face to deepen the touch as desired. Kady reaches for the fasten of Julia’s bra, only to be swatted away. “You know? For a goddess, you’re a goddamn tease.” A brilliant smile curves along Julia’s lips, and Kady can’t help but mirror her reaction. It’s something about the happiness, joy, and love that radiates from Julia every time she so much as looks in Kady’s direction. If pressed, even under a threat of death, Kady would blame her similar goofy smile on literally anything else. 

Finally blessedly bare, Julia straddles her lover, pushing her down to the bed gently. A dark, brunette curtain drapes around their faces, secluding them however temporarily in their own little world. “I missed this,” Julia admits quietly with a sweet kiss. “I missed you.” In her usual attempt to avoid verbalizing any such feelings, Kady responds in the best way she knows how- by putting every last drop of emotion into their connection. She might not be the best at words, but she can definitely show it, especially in this context, just the two of them, here and now. Kady relishes in the smooth skin of Julia’s thighs against her palms and the familiar weight of the goddess atop her. She loves the slight tremble that quakes through Julia’s forearms when she kisses her neck in the perfect spot. She knows each moan and gasp. Better yet, she knows exactly how to draw those sounds from Julia. 

Shifting to the side, Julia traces her fingers down toned, tanned skin - dancing across Kady’s chest, between her pert breasts, down her torso and abdomen, and along her bikini line. For her part, Kady sighs impatiently, wiggling her hips to encourage Julia along. But, of course, when Julia has her mind set, nothing short of a god-written decree can change it, and Julia ignores Kady’s urgings in favor of a slow build. “You’re going to be the death of me,” Kady groans, and not for the first time. Julia smirks between open mouth kisses along Kady’s neck and chest, still trailing her fingers teasingly between Kady’s legs. “You’re not exactly helping the horniness prayers here, Miss Goddess,” Kady tries again. 

Briefly, Julia dips her fingertips into Kady, pleased by the arousal she finds. Her sassy comeback dies on her lips though, as Kady moans her nickname, bucking her hips for more. Not exactly a god-written decree, but Julia’s plans for a slow, burning flame morph quickly into doing whatever necessary to hear Kady’s raspy, sultry voice calling out her name again and again. Kady definitely isn’t complaining; with one hand she grips the bedding beneath them and the other grips Julia’s forearm tightly, holding her in place, in a physical plea to keep going. Kady sighs, bucking her hips urgently against Julia’s hand. She hums her pleasure, back arched and dark curls splayed wildly beneath her. She’ll fight with the rats nest that will be her hair later; right now, Kady cares only about Julia and the coiling intensity building in her belly. 

With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Julia whispers a teasing phrase into Kady’s ear, mouthing lightly at the outer shell with her tongue. “Fucking hell, Jules. Yes,” Kady groans, her body already tensing in anticipation, as Julia shimmies down, palms pressing Kady’s thighs apart to settle comfortably between her legs. Julia inhales the heady scent of Kady’s arousal and commits to memory the perfectly sexy scene of her lover splayed before her. With the first touch of her tongue to Kady’s clit, Julia hums happily, once again remembering the taste that is wholly Kady. She loves the way Kady’s fingers feel through her hair. She loves the desperation in the way Kady’s hips buck and the twitch of her thighs as the battle magician gets closer and closer to her climax. She loves how untamed and free Kady becomes in these moments. 

“Jules,” Kady pleads. “Oh god.” She can feel it, that delicious pressure in her belly so close to its breaking point. So close to the release she desperately craves. “Jules, please. I need... oh god... I’m so... Jules... fuck... so good.” Julia smirks at the long, incoherent ramble from her lover and doubles her efforts, suckling Kady’s clit and curling two fingers deep inside her to feel her walls clench and tremble. She’s rewarded with Kady’s full body shutter and aftershocks, as she draws Kady’s orgasm out with a soft licks and gentle rubs. 

For a long second, Kady lays on her back, trying to catch her breath. It might have been close enough to a prayer, she realizes now that their coupling has lowered her stress level quite significantly for the time being. “God that was good,” she sighs. “Thank you, Goddess.” Combining some remnants of remaining energy, Kady rolls them over, unwilling to let the moment pass just yet, and steals a kiss. “Hmm. Is that what I call you now? Our Lady of the Tree?”

Julia grins and shakes her head. “No, you idiot. I’m still me. It’s still us.” 

“Good. I wasn’t going to call you that anyway. A little to formal for my taste. I much prefer something along the lines of Our Lady, Eternal Pain in my Ass. That seems more fitting,” Kady mocks playfully. Julia responds with a simple but effective stuck-out tongue. The action quickly morphs into a low moan when Kady purposefully rocks her thigh between Julia’s legs. It’s a choreography fine tuned over the last few months- Kady learning the perfect positioning to coax out Julia’s own release. Julia’s legs twine around Kady, holding her close and using that leverage for better friction. “There you go,” Kady encourages, nipping Julia’s jaw lightly. It’s the retellings of past trysts, the fantasies shared over pillow talks, and the erotic comments that always push her over the edge. It was something Kady learned early on as a way to help keep Julia’s brain in the moment, and it never fails. 

It’s no different today, as Kady whispers the kind of things that would normally make Julia blush profusely. In this context though, it just adds fuel to the fire, and Julia gasps, her hips working with a mind of their own against Kady’s strong thigh. “I know you loved making me come on your tongue. God it’s been so long,” Kady comments, and Julia shudders in the first signs of her climax approaching. “Oh that’s what it is, huh? Your fingers inside me. Your mouth sucking me. God, it was so fucking good, Jules. I always come so hard when I’m with you.” Julia tenses and trembles, her legs tightening around Kady. Her fingernails dig into Kady’s shoulders in another attempt to hold her close while the waves of pleasure wrack her body. 

When her muscles relax, the last of the tension dissipating, Kady rolls to the side, cuddling up behind Julia, a protective arm draped heavily over Julia’s bare middle. “You know? I’ve gotta say. Sex with a goddess. Definitely something I could get used to. Though if you keep randomly popping up in my room, you’re going to have to wear a bell or something. Got it,” she teases with a chaste kiss to Julia’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah. I love you too,” Julia counters, knowing full well the emotions Kady keeps hiding just below the surface.


End file.
